Liberty, Equality, and Fraternity
by Jenni N
Summary: There are things that countries must endure in order to survive, even if it means their people won't.


France knew that he had many fights with England. It wasn't a big surprise; he had picked on the island country for centuries so it didn't shock him that the little island country would grow up to be quite a force. Of course, France didn't only make enemies with England, but he also noted that he got onto bad terms with surrounding countries from time to time. His relationship with Spain was on and off at times; some days they were teamed up again whatever was against them and then other days, they were constantly at odds. Lately, France was getting on both England and Spain's bad side all of a sudden.

Of course, the Holy Roman Empire was no fun to deal with either. France found himself irked at the thought of him growing stronger, even though it wasn't really in his nature to be like that. Could it be that the revolution at his house was starting to affect him at last? The rocky relationship with England was normal, he had to admit, and Spain? Well, their bonds have grown weaker before, it could grow weaker again. And as for the others? Please! France had always believed that they were jealous of the extravagant lifestyle he was able to live.

However, he had to bring himself back to the present again. England and Spain were watching him carefully and his own people were causing mayhem. This did not set him at ease at all.

The violence his people caused would eventually get to him; they were a part of him, after all. Of course, one of his most recent kings, King Louis XIV was rumored to have said, "L'état, c'est moi." France didn't mind Louis XIV very much. His way of living was spectacular; he definitely deserved the title of the "Sun King". But the fact that he claimed himself to be France himself, that drove him crazy. No. It was the people and the government together that made him, France.

Although the Sun King was long gone and now, Louis XVI, was the king.

Personally, France preferred the Sun King.

The royal debt had gotten out of hand ever since Marie Antoinette spent large sums of money that they didn't even have on things they didn't quite need. France had liked her for her personality and charm, and so did the rest of his people, but it became evident that because of her financial issues that could possibly bankrupt France's economy, they weren't liking her so well anymore.

"Austria," France called one day after paying a visit. It was difficult talking to Austria, since they were also technically at odds despite the fact Marie Antoinette was Austrian. "Can't you do something about that woman? She's ruining me!"

Austria had merely looked at France over the rim of his glasses and continued polishing his violin. "She is the wife of your king. Therefore, there isn't anything I can possibly do," he said flatly.

At this point, France grew desperate. He knew that his economy would fail and that the revolution would continue until he would succumb to the general feeling of his people. If the majority of them were rebellious and cried for bloodshed, then it wouldn't take long before he too would act like them. They represented the country, and he was the country, after all.

He found himself demanding liberty, equality, and fraternity. The National Assembly, the radical assembly of the people and not the of the Estates, had swore the Tennis Court Oath and created France a new constitution.

"So this is what that little America felt when he rebelled from England..." France murmured to himself as the assembly dismissed themselves from the court. "And though your people were once England's people, they declared themselves otherwise, non? My people...my people are still French. I fear there will be more bloodshed in my house than yours, Amérique."

The revolution was as chaotic as France expected, but how it was chaotic caught him slightly off-guard. The women marched to Versailles, causing the royal family to relocate to Paris. France found an intense sensation of amusement and concern. Amusement came from the fact that Paris was the last place the royal family would prefer to go to; the majority of the rebellion lied in the depths of Paris. The concern came from the royal family themselves. Though France was based more on the people, the government and the monarchy played a huge role and their fear and growing desperation left a big hole in his heart.

He became even more conflicted when the guillotine became incredibly popular. Heads flew so often that it became a normal sight to see on the streets. The roads were painted with red and the stains refused to wash out so France was constantly reminded of the many deaths that plagued his house. The fight inside of him and the fight against the other countries proved to strain him and for once, he had no one to turn to. Not even himself.

King Leopold II, Austria's king and the brother of Marie Antoinette probably would have avoided war with him, but since he died, war was inevitable. Austria and Prussia had, unexpectedly, joined forces and attempted to...to do something. France wasn't sure anymore. Everything was changing so quickly and he didn't have the time to consider every little detail.

But even so, France managed to hang on.

When January of 1793 arrived, he was relieved to see that the revolution could finally come to an end. Other countries were starting to worry that their own people would revolt after seeing how far the French came. Louis XVI was executed, by guillotine of course, and France was glad to finally get the stress off of him. Surely by now everything would go back to normal after years of fighting. He was getting sick of seeing the blood run freely into the crowd after an execution. The former king's head fell into the bloodstained basket with a dull thump, his body still leaned over.

"It's over!" he cried into the air as the crowd cheered at their king's death. "It's over!"

It was far from over.

The Reign of Terror started when Maximilien Robespierre came into power. If it was even possible, thousands of more people died by the guillotine than in the original revolution. France could feel his people's general attitude towards it; they felt fear. He could see it in their eyes, he could hear it in their voices, he could even smell the fear wafting in his direction.

Fortunately, it was only a year, but a lot happened in that one year.

Could a normal human being stand it? The French did. Some didn't survive, but many still did. At least, enough to continue on to the next generation and keep France alive. He knew that if he were truly human with the emotional capacity of one, he would have not made it. It was through the combined cooperation of his people that he was able to make it. And as a being with emotional and mental capacity of something that is to live on and on for centuries, France felt that it would still be difficult. He was lucky to have his economy start back up. He was lucky to have made it to the nineteenth century with the other countries.

"You bloody frog! Why do you look so happy? Did you do something to my drink? Answer me!" England scowled at him when they were called to a small meeting shortly after the Reign of Terror.

France was still recovering, but he couldn't help but feel light and happy again. He was tired of feeling scared, angry, and bloodthirsty. It was nice to be himself again. Even if it meant bickering back and forth with that island country who was now throwing insults at him.

"Oh, mon ami," France sighed, patting England's back gingerly.

England's tight face loosened and contorted into puzzlement. "What's wrong with you now?"

France smiled at him. "I am just happy to see you again. Even though we are usually enemies, it is still good to see you."

The corner of England's mouth twitched in annoyance. Though his face reddened and his arms crossed, he muttered, "Oh silence. See, the countries that experience a serious revolution are never the same."

"Oh I'm certain that little America will do much better than what he would have done under you, mon ami."

"Little my arse! And I'll have you know that he'd become a power under me. In fact, he probably could have been a superpower but since he's gone off and do things his way, he'll never be strong. I'll bet you on that, frog."

France chuckled and England reddened again. "What is it _now?_" England scowled.

"You amuse me. If it were under different circumstances, we would have been great friends."

"As if I'd ever be friends with you, even in different worlds."

"Oh England, you're just saying that, ohonhonhon..."


End file.
